Khara
Khara (カラ) is a unknown ranked Hunter working as a crew member for the Hunter Association's ship. Including being a guide for providing information, and rules during the fourth phase of the 287th Hunter Examination. Background Not much about her past is known. Not even about her childhood or her birthday. Personality Khara is seen as an exuberant woman, as the way she talks is frank and outspoken. Which causes her to find herself at awkward situations with people. Appearance :1999 She has short dark red hair, and her eyes are green. She is initially shown wearing a headset and uniform with the Hunters Association's logo on it. :2011 She has short light red hair, and yellow eyes. She is initially shown wearing a headset, and uniform with the Hunters Association's logo on it. Abilities Khara has all the benefits granted by her status as a Hunter. Nen As a Hunter, she is capable of utilizing Nen, and, also having been an examiner of the 287th Hunter Exam, it is very likely that she is proficient in it too. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam Arc En route to the 4th Phase of the Hunter Exam Zevil Island in a boat, Khara congratulates all of the 24 examinees who have made it thus far. She then informs them all they'll reach their destination within 2 hours and those whom fail this phase of the exam will be able to come back next year to the first round of the Hunter Exam without having to go through the pre-exam process. Cheerfully Khara tries to raise morale for the examinees telling them not to worry about failing, only to get leered by the group and have her feel uneasy and feel like she's messed up. With the examinees ruminating whom their respective targets are and whom are targeting them, Khara informs the examinees they have 2 hours at their leisure and hope they enjoy the ride. When the boat finally reaches Zevil Island, Khara explains to the examinees to leave the boat in the order of when they reached the bottom of the 3rd Phase location—the Trick Tower. She also mentions that a 2 minute interval will separate each candidate leaving the boat and that all of the examinees will stay on the island for exactly 1 week. Within that time they'll need to collect 6 points and come back to where the boat is at. Khara then begins to send off each examinee by the order in which they reached the bottom of the Trick Tower. On the final day of the 4th Phase of the Hunter Exam, Khara announces from the boat that the 4th Phase of the exam will end and that all qualified examinees are welcomed back to the starting point of the test. Also the qualified examinees must make themselves known within the time of 1 hour. After this delay the examinees who don't show themselves will be disqualified, and any tags that have been collected within the final hour will not be counted. Verifications will be made and those who break those verifications will be disqualified. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death, she participates in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman. Quotes *Alright it's time to begin Relationships Gon Freecss Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *She along with Hanzo and Kalluto, are the only characters that are voiced by four different people. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Akiko Higuchi (1999 series), Machiko Toyoshima (2011 series) *'English' : Lori Barnes Smith (1999 series), Julie Ann Taylor (2011 series) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females